Frozen Flame
by Annika Sophie Joaquin
Summary: "Frozen Flame" is my take on Thorki /Thunderfrost. Be advised that it contains explicit adult content. It's the first fanfiction I've ever published and I am not yet sure whether I am going to write sequels/prequels to this story. Please note that I considered aligning my story with the MCU timeline but have decided - especially in lieu of recent events - to set it in an AU.


Frozen Flame

When darkness falls, a deep and velvet calm settles over the rooftops of Asgard. Apart from the night watch, not a soul is out and about at this time of the day. The purposeful chatter that fills the air while the sun is making its way across the firmament has died away as the inhabitants of the Realm Eternal retired from their busy days to the safety and comfort of their homes. And even the most successful warriors in the most celebratory moods have had to abandon their feast and lay their aching, victorious bodies to sleep after the ordeals of the final battle that won them the war barely more than a day ago. While the moon hides behind a thin layer of grey clouds - dousing the city in a pale hint of light - a soft but chilly breeze has picked up, blowing around the towers and turrets of Asgard's palace and making the silken curtains in the prince's chambers billow out as if they were made of rich green gauze floating in the tender current of a tame and serene ocean.

A warm and soothing fire has been lit in the ancient fireplace, crackling joyfully and filling the room with golden light, immediate warmth and the inviting smell of pinewood. As Loki sits comfortably in a big armchair, engrossed in a book, lost to the world, the light of the flames reflects on his ivory skin.

A sudden noise in the corridor - barely audible but still remarkable because of the advanced hour of the night - causes him to look up from the artfully handwritten pages in his lap. Silence has descended once more throughout the palace's seemingly deserted halls. But it takes more than a moment of stillness to fool the God of Mischief. In a single motion as smooth as the movements of an eel gliding through the waters of the sea, Loki puts down the book on a small square table made from silver lime wood next to him and rises from his seat. An unearthly expression plays on his beautiful features: A smile that might almost be a smirk, conveying both pleasure and excitement. Eyes closed for just a second, as if he doesn't dare believe the moment he's been waiting for has come at last. Lips slightly parted in lingering astonishment at the arrival of the unexpected visitor. For Loki knows without a doubt whose footfall he has heard on the polished marble floor outside his chambers: His brother has finally returned from battle. Has come home to the safety of a realm at peace with the rest of the worlds. Has found his way to the doorstep of the one person who has missed him more dearly, more urgently, more desperately than any other living soul in the nine realms.

As Thor gently brings his knuckles down against the silvery doorframe to Loki's rooms, a flicker of longing ripples across his brother's face still hidden behind the insufferable door. Loki is quick to cover it up, to even his features into a mask of composed calm while underneath the surface his emotions are threatening to engulf him. When he goes to open the door to welcome his brother back home, another sentiment steals into his dark and mysterious eyes. And not even the God of Mischief can erase the expression of lust from his features tonight.

The moment he throws the portal to his chambers open and the wooden leaf crashes against the wall that holds it in its place brings imminent relief from an apprehension Loki had never even realized he felt, bringing to his attention a number of knots in his chest that are now unravelled at the sight of his brother who is standing in the corridor wearing a somewhat sheepish grin on his broad face. Loki takes it all in - the whole imperfect perfection that is his brother: The unruly head of long, golden blond hair. The eyes so full of anger and energy when trained on an enemy, yet so smouldering and soft whenever they land on a loved one. The broad shoulders and muscly arms that easily hold an opponent at arm's length by pure power while they work just as well for keeping a lover safely and securely cradled to his chest.

And -most of all - his lips: Full, pink, slightly cracked as if they have been exposed to too much sunlight in the past couple of weeks. As Loki watches, Thor's expression changes from nervous lip-chewing to sunny smile - and then settles on earnest longing. Before Loki can compose himself enough to speak, a quiet utterance has fallen from Thor's mouth. Loki doesn't quite catch it before his brother is upon him, wrapping his arms around the slender waist covered in a thin layer of silver silk and pulling Loki into a close embrace that feels like it will last for all eternity. When he pulls away to look his little brother in the eyes, one of Thor's hands travels lightly up to rest almost proprietorially on Loki's neck, making the best of a closeness that has been unattainable throughout the past months. Loki can sense every one of Thor's fingers burn on the sensitive skin of his neckline as he feels his head being pulled towards his brother's face. Before Thor has time to slowly pull him into the kiss, Loki stretches up to close the distance in a heartbeat. As his thin and perfectly cut lips fall onto his lover's voluptuous ones, his befuddled brain finally makes sense of what Thor said under the door: "I missed you so much..."."Me, too" is the only coherent thought he can form as the passionate kiss pulls him away, endlessly far away from reality.

Time dissolves into a meaningless concept with no link to either one of their lives. As they kiss, Thor's hand stays firmly planted on Loki's neck while the other gently rubs his brothers hip through the silken fabric and then moves to his back to slither under the shirt and paint circles on the soft skin at the small of Loki's back. Meanwhile, his little brother's elegant fingers are busy clutching Thor's shoulders as he presses his tall and lissom frame against the other man's impressively powerful form. As he feels Loki's teeth gently nibbling on his lower lip, Thor opens his mouth ever so slightly and releases a soft moan. Loki's arms wrap around his brother's neck to bring them even closer together. Then he moves his tongue in to tenderly tease its counterpart. Thor's response to this move is more intense than Loki expected: The God of Thunder will not be played with tonight. As his tongue wraps around Loki's, he grabs his lover's neck even more firmly than before, squeezing hard and digging his fingertips deeply into the flushed skin. Loki relishes the firm grip, breaking away from his brother's lips for the moment and slowly dragging his own fingers down Thor's chest until they come to rest at his hips. His head tilted back to reveal as much of his throat as possible, he awaits his big brother's favourite move - and he certainly doesn't have to wait for long: Thor's mouth connects with the crook of Loki's neck with the force of a rolling thunderstorm. As he presses his burning lips into his brother's skin, the latter can't help but moan with pleasure. And when Thor begins to let his mouth wander over the long neck and up towards his little brother's irresistible jawline, tenderly sucking the pale skin into his mouth with every new inch he discovers, the God of Mischief gives in to his urge to slide his hands around Thor's body and grab hold of his alluring ass. In the meantime, Thor has let go of Loki's waist and slit his arm all the way around his brother, cradling him to his chest while showering his face in an innumerable amount of kisses. The tension releases as the two men start to laugh under their breaths. As Loki opens his eyes, he finds his brother's face inches from his own, a loving smile playing on his handsome features. He can't help but smile back.

"That was quite the welcome", Thor whispers as he lets go of Loki's neck and moves his fingers up to smooth back a strand of his brother's hair. Loki has started to run his hands up and down Thor's back, giving his butt cheeks a little squeeze on every return and making him flush more badly than any amount of tongue shoved down his throat ever could. Loki makes an effort to hide how pleased he is with this acknowledgement. "I'm not done saying hello yet", he whispers seductively as he pulls Thor closer again. Loki is determined not to be denied the satisfaction he craves tonight. He spent the past weeks agonizing about Thor's well-being in every waking moment, willing for his brother to come home to him. But the longing wasn't just for Thor's presence and comfort - Loki is more than willing to admit he also yearned for his lover in a purely physical way...  
Thankfully, the God of Thunder is only too willing to comply.

As Loki releases his hold of Thor's butt cheeks and places both of his long, elegant hands on his lover's chest, the blonde God gently grips his brother's hips. He closes his eyes and leans down ever so slightly waiting for Loki to meet him halfway. But the God of Mischief cannot refrain from teasing him just a bit. He leans in slowly until barely a sheet of paper would fit in between their lips. And then he pauses to relish the moment. A soft smile plays on his face and he keeps his eyes wide open to take in as much of Thor's handsome face as he possibly can. As the clock on the mantelpiece quietly ticks away the seconds, Loki's eyes absorb the image of his brother standing right there in front of him, relaxed and at piece with the world. Ready to kiss him and make him feel loved. An exuberant smile spreads over his features, taking hold of his entire being. For all the trouble that Thor has caused him over the years, he now makes up for it multiple times over. Never has there been a more gentle lover than the big, bulking Prince of Asgard. Never has a declaration of love been more passionate than when Thor - entangled in the sheets beneath him - first raised his eyes to meet Loki's in order to whisper the three most beautiful words in the nine realms. And never has a wrong thing felt more right...

The two men's breaths have mingled and become one intoxicating mix they are both breathing in through parted lips by the time Thor whispers: "Are you not going to kiss me again tonight, brother dearest?" Loki enjoys the hint of worry in Thor's voice, carefully hidden behind a playful tone. It makes him feel wanted. He runs his thumbs over Thor's chest and all of his desire to tease his partner vanishes into thin air. "I will", he whispers back, "as soon as you promise me that I get to lead the way tonight." Thor smiles, eyes still closed. "Just tell me what you want and you'll get it. Anything. Anytime. I promise", he says solemnly. Loki manages to keep his calm for a few seconds longer. "That's all I wanted to hear..." His words are barely more than a breath. And then the two brother's lips finally unite again. Moving in perfect harmony with each other for days and nights, for years, decades, centuries - never ending, never letting go. It is the sweetest kiss they have ever shared. It is warm and gentle and soothing. It is home. It is love. It is what makes them who they are.  
And like he promised, Thor does not break away. He gives himself completely over into his little brother's hands and lets him lead the way.  
It takes ages for Loki to grow tired of kissing. But when finally he does, it is not the end of the night. Things are only just getting started...

And when they do, Loki has Thor begging for more within seconds: When he breaks the kiss with a satisfied moan, running his tongue over Thor's bottom lip for one last time, he has him asking for an encore. When he slides the linen shirt off Thor's shoulders, his cool fingers leaving spidery traces on his skin, he has him pleading for more clothing to put on so he can let his lover take it off again. And when he starts kissing his way down Thor's chest all the way down to his bellybutton, slowly dropping to his knees as he does, he renders his brother completely and utterly speechless.  
Thor is reduced to low moaning as he tries to contain his passion, to keep from grabbing his brother and tossing him on the bed and having his way with him right here, right now. But he remembers his promise. And he intends to keep it. Moreover, he is getting the total kicks out of not knowing what comes next. It is unexpectedly thrilling to hand over the reins and let his little brother lead the way. Why has he never done this before? Why was he so adamant on having it his way? Why did Loki ever go along with it? This is so much better. Thor closes his eyes again, trying his best to absorb the moment and store it in his memory forever while Loki unties the strings that lace his pants shut and then pulls them down with a precise tuck, leaving his brother standing completely naked in front of him. "Finally", Loki sighs as he places both of his hands firmly on his brother's hips, pulling him closer and tenderly sliding his mouth over Thor's erection.

As Loki gently goes to work on his brother's manhood, Thor brings his hands down on his lover's shoulders in order to steady himself. At this point, he is already beyond coherent thought. Only two things continue to matter in this world: The beautiful man kneeling in front of him and the absolutely incredible pleasure radiating from his groin and spreading through his veins with the force of a thousand suns. Loki is completely lost in the moment as well. He keeps taking as much of his brother's member into his mouth as he possibly can, closing his lips around it and gently sucking as he pulls back a little, letting the warm air wafting over from the fireplace hit the moist and tender skin of Thor's penis and making the God of Thunder shake under his little brother's touch while shivers of arousal run down the latter's spine. Thor gently sways his hips in unison with Loki's movements and together the two brothers gather speed and momentum, building up their common passion with every advance of Thor's loins and every slide of Loki's mouth. It takes only a few minutes in which the rapt and intense moans that escape Thor's lips grow louder and louder until suddenly, the blond man throws back his head, opens his mouth to let out a shuddering sigh and grabs his lover's shoulders hard in an attempt to steady himself as his orgasm rocks his muscular body from head to toe and he releases into his brother's mouth.

As soon as he trusts his own legs again, Thor lets go of Loki's shoulders and opens his eyes. He looks down to find his brother still kneeling before him, an exited look on his face and a happy smile playing on his talented lips. Thor detaches Loki's hands from his own waist and, taking them tenderly into his own, pulls his brother back to his feet. As the two lovers collapse into a close embrace, Thor whispers a heartfelt "Thank you" into his brother's hair and Loki kisses the side of his face in return - right underneath his ear where he likes it so much.

They stand like this for a while. Listening to each other's heartbeats slowing down until they are almost back to normal. Drinking in each other's smell. Relaxing in each other's embrace. Loki is warm and comfortable inside his brother's hug and the euphoria he feels at having his lover back in his arms again is still surging through his veins as strongly as it did when they first touched in the doorway all those endless seconds, all those tiny millennia ago. And even though he could stand here forever - never untangling himself from these broad shoulders, these strong arms, these capable hands ever again - he is hungry for more. And when Loki remembers he is in charge tonight, a rush of excitement takes hold of him. So the God of Mischief lifts his head from where it rests on his lover's shoulder and looks straight into Thor's light blue eyes. His knees go slightly weak when he as much as thinks about making love to his brother – but he never wanted anything more in his life. And so it is without much ado that he initiates the next phase of the night: "I think it's time you took my clothes off, baby".  
Thor gives him a cocky smile, his hands already clutching at the hem of Loki's silken shirt. "Your wish is my command", he says with vigour. And - true to his promise - he takes his brother's directions as they move slowly through the vast room. So when they reach the big majestic bed with the bottle green sheets and the array of lush silver pillows shimmering in the firelight, Loki's scattered clothes lying crumpled on the richly carpeted floor mirror their passionate path of lust and hunger.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Thor keeps on tenderly running his strong hands over his brother's pale skin, re-discovering every inch of Loki's body and treasuring every second in which his lover will let him touch him like this. The two brothers haven't been naked with each other in a while. And even though the last night they spent together was months ago, the curves and edges of Loki's slender frame are still as familiar to Thor as his own limbs. Loki closes his eyes and cherishes the moment just as much, revelling in the feeling of Thor's fingertips brushing against his collarbone, caressing the arcs of his rips, stroking the sides of his thighs...  
After he has traced his lover's outline for a while, Thor lays his hands on Loki's hips and leans in to rest his forehead against his brother's. An unspoken question lies in the complete absence of movement that now settles between them - a soft but exhilarating calm that covers the scene like the first snow of a new winter. As the fire crackles comfortably in the background, Loki opens his green eyes to find his brother's breathtakingly blue pair looking straight back at him and bestowing him with a look so full of warmth and love and trust that Loki feels his insides melt. The beauty of Thor's eyes roots him to the spot every single time. If he wanted to, the God of Thunder could positively entrance his brother with just one intent and intoxicating glance. How a person's eyes could sparkle like this is still utterly incredible to Loki - even if said person happens to be a god. And so, mesmerized by a blue gaze deeper than an ocean and unwilling to break the connection, Loki looks back at the man he loves most in the world and lets the moment run its course. The two lovers completely lose themselves in each other's eyes until some clock tolling in a distant part of town brings them back to their time and place.  
Thor is ready to move on. It vexes him that he has already had the pleasure of Loki's attention but has not yet been given the chance to properly satisfy his brother. But he knows he's not calling the shots this evening. So he turns to the stunning creature in his arms to ask for further instructions: "What do you want me to do now, my king?" Loki let's out a little laugh at this address. He knows his brother is joking, but he is pleased anyway. This playful subordination serves to show him how willing Thor is to make him feel in command - which is something he has never been able to do before. Never has the God of Thunder ever relinquished the power to steer their encounters in a way that pleased him. Never has he ever asked his partner for instructions without even the hint of a suggestion shining through. Now, there is a whole new side to his brother that Loki cannot help but admire. Maybe, with the God of Thunder in the mood for change, he can find a way to get where he wants to go tonight. Trying hard to come up with a plan to push his lover in the desired direction, Loki suddenly realizes there is only one thing he needs to do in order to get what he wants: Go for it. Ultimate pleasure is right up ahead.

And consequently, the God of Mischief takes a deep breath and looks back at his lover. A pleased smile is still playing on his lips when he gives his answer: "My turn?", he suggest with a flirty raise of his eyebrows. "Yes. Absolutely. Just tell me how", Thor whispers solemnly. So Loki lays his lips on his brother's once more, then reaches for Thor's hand and places it over his own groin. For a moment, Thor keeps his hand still and engages into a deep and lingering kiss. Then he repositions himself to a more suitable angle and sets about his task.

What follows now is so familiar to Loki that he manages to free his mind and relax enough to fully enjoy the way Thor's hand feels on his cock as he gently starts rubbing it. How his arm muscles flex whenever he changes direction. How his body heat radiates off of him while he strives to please his brother. Loki's breathing accelerates as waves of pleasure roll over him - each more intense and exhilarating than the one before. His lips part slightly and as he exhales, he can feel the hot air dance on his tongue before it is replaced by a cooler breeze. This is divine. This is so incredibly beautiful. This is a taste of Valhalla brought into a holy night between two lovers… And suddenly, it seems like they never left each other's side. It feels like no time has passed since they last let their passion for each other run free. It is as if no life ever took place outside of these four walls where they exist to be with each other. It feels familiar and it feels brand new all at the same time. No matter how often they rub each other, it never gets old. From their first sexual encounter on that starry night all those years ago to this very moment in the sparkling dust of the dying fire, this is part of who they are and Loki loves it. But when Thor brings his face back to his brother's and gently nuzzles Loki's temple with his nose, the God of Mischief suddenly remembers that things were supposed to be a little different tonight. And as tempted as he is to just let things go the way they usually go, he knows it is now or never. If he wants to escape the rut they are in, he has to stop this here and now and steer his brother down a new road so full of precious promises.

So Loki puts his long fingers over Thor's veined hand, stopping him in his graceful motion and effectively bringing their lustful routine to a halt. Thor looks up. A hint of confusion flickers over his handsome face before it is replaced by an expression of worry. "Is everything okay?", he asks quietly. "Just fine", Loki whispers back. Thor does not look convinced, so Loki gives him a warm smile and kisses him again. "I'm fine, Thor. Honestly. But I can't go on like this." His brother is taken aback: "Don't you enjoy it anymore? Am I not pleasing you?" Loki shakes his head. "Don't think that. Not even for a second", he says, cradling Thor's face in his hands and looking deep into his eyes. "Every minute with you is a miracle, brother dearest. But..." Loki looks down. Thor places a hand under his little brother's chin and lifts his head up until their gazes have found each other's once more. "But what?", he asks softly. „But…", Loki looks at his brother for a long moment, remembering all those nights spent together, all these hours passed as one. When they lay side by side, when they spoke hand in hand, when they kissed lips on lips. Soft talking and naked skin. Tender words and beads of sweat. Light whispers and entangled limbs. Hushed tones and rough acts. "Oh, Thor…", Loki draws himself up to his full height and brings his sensuous mouth back to his lover's again. When he finally speaks, the words fall softly from his smooth lips into the half-lit space between their naked bodies: "I adore how it feels when you pull me close and hold me to you and then make love to me like there is nothing else in the world that ever mattered besides this. And I don't think I could ever love anything more than the feeling of having you move deep inside of me, filling me up and pushing me to a level of exhilaration that just won't compare to anything else and then leaving me so overwhelmingly satisfied that I never doubt even for a second that my true place is right here with you, embraced by your arms, kissed by your lips and made whole by your love. Even standing here right in front of you, having you touch me, just having you look at me gives me an amount of pleasure I can hardly describe..." Loki leaves the words hanging in the sweet air and rests his hands on his brother's shoulders once more. Thor's baby blue eyes grow even softer as he reaches out and pulls Loki into a kiss that is as light as a feather and as tender as a butterfly landing on a rose petal. A rush of happiness floods his veins. Loki's words resonate in his very soul, making him feel a little light-headed. How does this man manage to make him feel loved like no one has ever been loved before with just a few whispered words and a look from his gorgeous green eyes...? As the endorphin rush slowly subsides, Thor embraces his brother and whisper's a quiet "I love you" into his hair. Loki plants a quick kiss on his cheekbone and murmurs "I love you, too" in return. Thor can feel a huge smile spread over his face at this declaration of love that Loki so rarely puts into words. But as exuberant as he is to hear it in this moment, the memory of Loki stopping him in his strive to pleasure him creeps back into Thor's consciousness. A chill runs down his spine and an indistinct wave of worry ripples through his stomach. When he speaks, his voice is strained with the emotion he is trying to contain: "Then why won't you let me finish what I started? Why didn't you let me give you release? If I've done anything wrong, just tell me. If you want me to do something differently...well, all you need to do is say so. I'll do whatever you ask me to. That's what I said and I _will_ keep that promise. You call the shots tonight. Whatever you want, Loki. Anything."

For a moment, the two brothers fall silent and just feel the other's skin under their fingertips, just listen to the other's breathing in the quiet night. When Loki slides his hands down Thor's arms and interlaces his fingers with his big brother's, an almost mischievous smile steals into his beautiful features. He catches Thor's eye and asks: "Are you sure?" The God of Thunder nods gracefully and squeezes his partner's hands: "Anything you want, my love". "Okay, then." Loki releases his grip on Thor's fingers and puts his arms around his lover's neck. Thor grabs his brother's hips in return and together they slowly sway to the sounds of a silent serenade. Thor searches Loki's face for a hint of what he's got in store for them tonight, but his brother's expression is unreadable. "Please, tell me", he pleads in quiet tones and the God of Mischief can find no reason to hold back any longer: "What I really crave, brother dearest, is to switch things around a little bit between the two of us. We've been doing it exactly the same way with exactly the same moves for more centuries than I dare to remember now. And it was more than enough for me, don't get me wrong! But tonight, let's not do it like we always have. Tonight, let's add a new bit to our repertoire." There is no hesitation in Thor's answer: "Of course. What did you have in mind?" Loki rests his velvet lips on Thor's for a little moment no longer than a heartbeat. Then he whispers the passionate words into his brother's ear: "Let me make love to you for a change."

There is an eternal moment of silence as Thor pulls his head back and looks at his brother with an unreadable expression set on his divine face. Then he finally allows his thoughts to translate into words and his whole body language conveys what he is feeling now that his brother has brought up an idea which – for some reason Thor cannot possibly give – has never been raised between them. And if Loki expected his lover to refuse, if he thought it was going to take a lot of convincing him, if he was afraid his brother was not going to take him seriously – he could not have been more wrong. Because Thor's reaction is everything Loki has ever hoped for in his wildest dreams: He suddenly feels himself being taken into his brothers captivating arms, feels himself being kissed by enthralling lips, feels himself being pulled onto the inviting bed and caressed by his brother's alluring hands before he can do as much as form a coherent thought. Then Thor ends the kiss with a timid smile on his face, gazing at Loki with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry", he says earnestly, "I didn't mean to take control, dear. Forgive me. From now on, I'm back on my best behaviour – I swear!" Loki cannot help but laugh. "That's okay, you oaf. I quite enjoyed it, to be honest. There is something irresistible in being swept off one's feet like this…" Grinning widely, Loki lies his head down on the mattress and pulls his brother in for another round of kissing. When they come up for air, Thor finds his face cradled firmly by his brother's intriguing hands, Loki's velvet gaze searching for his. He looks into the luscious green depths and finds them full of happiness but still searching for something, still waiting for something, still longing for something. "You haven't given me an answer yet, brother dearest," Loki remarks in his best seductive voice. Thor shakes his blond head slightly and gives his brother a warm smile. "You're absolutely right, Lokes. I'm so sorry – how very rude of me", he replies and repositions himself so his head is next to his brothers on the mattress, looking at Loki with his heartfelt devotion radiating from his gaze like strobe lights. When Loki turns to his side to mirror his brother's position, Thor finally gives him the long-awaited answer: "Of course it's a yes, Loki. Yes, I want to try it. Of course I do. I'd love to have you make love to me. I'd be so honoured. Oh, brother…", Thor slides his arms around Loki's middle, pressing his brother to him and covering him in the sweetest affections: "To be honest, I can't think of any reason we haven't done that yet, do you? It just never came up. I never thought…oh, Loki. Why did you never tell me this is what you wanted? I'm so sorry…" Loki touches his fingers to his brother's lips as Thor apologizes profusely. "Thor, stop. Please. That's okay, honestly. I didn't realize I wanted to do it differently until very recently. I don't know where it came from. It's like I said: I couldn't possibly be happier than I was in the moments when I got to share my body with you. You gave me everything I needed. But…well. I want more now." Thor's face relaxes as – reassured by his brother's speech – he lets go of the guilt he felt at the thought of not fulfilling his partner's every wish. "And you shall have it, my love," he murmurs into the shadows as Loki sighs in relief. "I'm so glad I finally managed to tell you…" the God of Mischief remarks calmly, letting his words hang in the air until Thor catches on to what they mean: " _Finally_? What are you saying, brother? You just told me you'd _recently_ come to realize you wanted more. How long have you really been craving this?" Loki shakes his head dismissively: "It doesn't matter, does it? I'd noticed I wanted a change a while ago but I was never able to put my finger onto what exactly I wanted to change. And then it came to me eventually and I tried to tell you but it never seemed to be the right time and then you had to leave so suddenly and I was left here with nothing but my unvoiced desires to keep me company and…", Loki closes his eyes as if to block out the memories of this time of worry which are assaulting him from every direction. "Can we please just forget about that? It's bad enough I only just got you back. Let's not let this ruin the night," he says earnestly. But Thor cannot help but ask again: "How long, Loki?" The God of Mischief sighs once more. This time, Thor can almost hear his little brother roll his eyes. "If I tell you now, will you let it go and finally get on your knees so I can fuck you?" he asks vigorously. Thor cannot help but crack up at his brother's rare venture into the dark abyss of obscene language. He rolls onto his back and closes his eyes. "I swear!" he manages to get out between giggles he is unsuccessfully trying to hide. Loki cannot help but grin back at his oaf of a brother and when Thor eventually calms down enough to look at him again, an amused smile is still lingering on his divine features. "I'm sorry," Thor mumbles as he tries to catch his breath, "Don't think I'm not taking this as seriously as I ought, my love. It was merely your choice of words so unlike yourself that made me laugh. Please tell me now". As he speaks, he holds his arms out for Loki to snuggle into them and – his torso resting on his brother's chest, their faces level with each other – Loki gives his brother what the latter asked for: "Fine. If you must know, I'll tell you…I've been dreaming about me making love to you for about a year now." The God of Thunder does not reply to this immediately. A number of emotions cross his face before he finally repeats: "A whole year? And you wouldn't tell me about this earlier?" Loki's reply is immediate: "Oh, Thor. It's not as big a deal as you make it out to be. I told you before and I'll tell you again: Our sex was very good the way it was. It always has been. I just took some time to find the right moment to propose some addition." And as Thor makes a move as to contradict him on this, Loki simply places his cool fingers over his brother's mouth and states: "And by the way, just in case you forgot: You have not been here much this past year. First it was that rebellion on Anaheim which took you ages to quieten and then – as soon as I got you back – this awful war ripped you from my grasp again for more than four moons. And I understand that you have to uphold your duties but if I am not very much mistaken – and you may correct me if I am – I haven't had the honour of sharing your bed more than three times this year and _you_ have lain with _me_ merely once. So, forgive me if – on the rare occasion that I _have_ had your undivided attention on my pleasure and the pleasure of attending to your own diversion this year – I did not choose to make demands for myself and venture into the unknown depth of radical change." The God of Thunder takes a moment to consider this. Then he moves one of his hands up to detach Loki's hand from his mouth and intertwines his fingers with his brother's once more. "You're right," he admits quietly, "We haven't had the chance to be together much these past months. But that's going to change now, brother dearest. And if you're at peace with the way things turned out to be, then who am I to argue? The only thing left for me to do is – as you so elegantly put it – to get on my knees and have you show me how it feels to be a real man…a man giving his body over into the trustworthy hands of his gentle lover and receiving his penetration as the utmost form of honour that the nine realms have to offer."

Loki is stunned by this passionate account of Thor's thoughts on the matter and while the God of Thunder slowly pushes himself to a sitting position, bringing his lover's slender frame with him, he goes to kiss the living daylights out of his elder brother. Thor is just as eager to express his lust with actions as with words and so – hands moving feverishly in the desire to caress every inch of the other's body – the two princes of Asgard soon find themselves on their knees, hands buried in each other's hair and lips glued together by sheer succulent passion. And when the moon emerges from its hide-out behind the clouds and lights the room with its silvery glow, Thor looks at his brother's ravishing face gleaming in the majestic rays and knows he will never behold a sight of more incredible beauty than he does in this moment.

"Make love to me, Loki. Please. I can't wait any longer," he whispers into his brother's ear. And when Loki gets up to fetch some almond oil, Thor watches his brother move gracefully through the room and can hardly believe he should be so lucky as to call this man his lover. Smiling happily to himself, the God of Thunder stretches out on the big bed, gathering a number of down-filled pillows around himself and running his hands admiringly over the soft and smooth sheets. When Loki comes back, he quietly lies down next to him and – dipping his hand into the rich oil first – goes to thoroughly lube his brother's entrance in order to make him as comfortable as physically possible during the following act of the night. When he inserts at first one finger and then a second, Thor closes his eyes and rests his head on his arm, relaxing as much as possible under his brother's tender touch. After a few minutes, Loki removes his hand and leans down to gently kiss his brother's face. Thor opens his eyes and looks up into the exited eyes of his younger kin. "Shall we try it?" the beautiful god asks huskily and Thor cannot help but tease his little brother the tiniest bit. "I don't really know what exactly you want me to do, Lokes. Whatever happened to your clear instructions, your on-point commands?" he retorts playfully, a wide grin plastered on his face. Loki literally rolls his eyes at this point. "Do you seriously want me to say it? After all these times you've lectured me on how I wasn't allowed to boss people around like that… and now you're asking me to command you? Brother, are you quite sure you know what you're calling for?" Loki simply has to laugh at his brother's silliness. "I am, Loki. And I won't move a muscle until you clearly instruct me to. After all, that's what I promised…" Ultimately, the God of Mischief abandons his reserve and – smiling at the craziness of it all – gives his brother what he needs: "Kneel."

Thor does as he is told without the slightest inclination to resist. He rolls onto his stomach and then pushes himself up on his hands and knees before Loki can do as much as blink. There is a moment of silence as the latter takes in his big brother's impressive physique all geared up to unite in the sweet tendrils of passion. Thor gives him a seductive smile: "Your move, brother dearest." As the God of Thunder watches, Loki raises himself from the mattress and – running a hand over his lover's back – assumes his designated position behind him. A sweet shiver runs down Thor's spine and he can feel his blood pounding in his ears as his brother places his handsome fingers on his hips, digging into Thor's flesh just enough to reassure the God of Thunder that he is about to be loved more intensively than ever before. "Relax," Loki advises and Thor smiles warmly at the recollection of himself in Loki's position, telling his lover exactly the same thing. So he tries to follow the instruction as best as he can and awaits the penetration he has craved all night.

When it comes, it is the most extraordinary experience Thor has ever had. At first, the feeling of Loki's penis entering his body almost takes his breath away, but merely seconds later he gratefully welcomes the arousing sensation which his tickled nerves create within him. Loki is careful not to hurt his brother and only enters his body very slowly and tenderly – so much so that Thor finds himself leaning into his brother quite a bit in order to make him move further. And of course he gets what he wants. As Loki moves his member as deeply into him as he possibly can, Thor realizes what his brother meant when he said that there was nothing more fulfilling than sharing one's body with the person one loves most in the world. He is overjoyed to finally be united with his brother again – in this brand-new but incredibly comforting way. And when Loki pulls back a little only to move in deep once more a few seconds later, Thor is beyond any doubt that he will never be able to live without his brother making love to him ever again. "Oh, Loki!" he cries out as his brother starts to thrust with more vigour. The air is filled with the sounds of their mutual desire as the two princes find their rhythm and the world falls into place. The sweetest moans escape Loki's mouth while he fucks his brother hard. He keeps pulling him onto his erect cock over and over and over again and Thor is in raptures as every new thrust sends ripples of lust through his whole body. It is mind-blowing. A few more minutes of this pass unchanged, then Thor hears his little brother whisper "Ugh, fuck" under his breath and is quick to reassure him: "That's fine, don't worry. Just come. Come inside of me. Please." And so, as a bead of sweat slowly trickles down his back, Thor feels his divine lover push into him one more time before Loki's intense orgasm sends spasms through both of their bodies and the God of Mischief ejaculates inside of his brother, leaving Thor to revel at the sensation of the hot liquid filling him up and – through its very existence – proving that he finally managed to get his brother to climax tonight. When Loki pulls out and collapses into the pillows next to him, Thor lies down beside his lover and tenderly kisses his lips between Loki's big breaths and his own sunny smiles.

"That was so beautiful." Thor gathers Loki up in his muscular arms still shaking from their passionate act and kisses the flushed skin of his throat and chest until Loki's breathing slows down a bit. When he can speak again, the God of Mischief searches his brother's gaze and asks earnestly: "Did I do okay?" Thor can hardly believe Loki would doubt his abilities for even a second. "Okay? Oh, brother… It was so much more than I expected. It was so intense and incredible and…You are fantastic, Loki. Feeling you move within me was simply marvellous," Thor tells him between quick kisses and Loki's face lights up and eventually relaxes into a satisfied smile. Exhaustion takes hold of him as his older brother runs one of his veined hands over his flat stomach while the other one is still holding him tight. He is on the brink of sleep when Thor slides his arm out from under his lover's body and gets up from the bed. Eyes still closed, Loki mumbles: "What are you doing? Don't leave now." Thor walks over to the small reading table and pours a glass of water into the single golden chalice sitting next to Loki's favourite books. Then he walks back to the bed and holds the cup out. "I won't leave until you tell me to, my love. But you must be thirsty and I intend to show you how truly grateful I am for every single night I get to spend with you by making sure you stay properly hydrated," he jokes as Loki opens his eyes and takes the drink from his hands. "I feel very cared for, brother. Thank you," Loki retorts and downs the contents of the chalice in one sip, handing it back to his brother as soon as the last drop has passed his lips.

As Thor returns to the table and pours himself a glass of water, Loki notices with some alarm what has escaped his attention until this very minute: As opposed to him, his brother has – quite obviously – not found release in tonight's love-making…

"Thor!", Loki gasps as his brother puts the chalice down and turns around. "What is it?" he asks curiously. Loki is quite agitated: "What do you mean 'what'?! Why didn't you tell me you didn't come? I would've…" Noticing his brother's incredulous gaze, Thor looks down at himself and shrugs: "It doesn't matter, Lokes. Honestly…" But Loki will have none of that. "Yes, Thor, it does matter. Of course it does. Come here…" He turns onto his back and spreads his legs, waiting for his brother to return to his bed so he can give him what has been denied so far. Thor hesitates, unsure of how to act in the light of this tempting invitation. He wants nothing more than to lie with his brother once more, to love him back as passionately as Loki has loved him before long – but he does not want his little brother to feel like the Mighty Thor cannot be fully satisfied unless he gets to stick his rod up someone's shaft. "Loki, I promised I'd -," he starts but Loki cuts him off: "Exactly! You promised me I was going to lead the way tonight. And this is where I'm leading you: Right here on top of me with your cock pushed firmly up my ass. Now."

There is a beat before Thor gives in to both his urges and his lover's demands and lets himself be hauled in by his brother's infuriatingly irresistible body. Climbing back into bed with him, Thor puts his weight on Loki's slender frame, his lips on Loki's pale throat and his hand on Loki's long neck, all but crushing him under the force of his boundless desire. While Loki sighs happily at his brother's touch, Thor reaches out for one of the big emerald-green pillows and shoves it under his brother's back in order to make their position more comfortable. Then he intertwines his hand with his lover's once more and goes to engage his brother in a lustful kiss. When they break away, Loki barely has time to gasp for air before his brother has adjusted his position between his legs and then proceeds to use his erection for the one cause it was created for:

To fuck his brother so eagerly and so thoroughly that the latter is constantly on the verge of fainting.

The familiarity of the position adds to their mutual comfort and although this is a well-used trading route as opposed to the road less travelled they explored before, it is no less appealing to Loki to lie back and receive his brother's love with his legs spread wide and his eyes still open, taking in both Thor's dick and the image of his brother towering over him with his eyes closed and his hair sticking to his forehead as he gives it to his sibling just like he has done all those countless times before ever since they were young. The God of Thunder – once again – lives up to his name tonight, striking hard and fast and deep until Loki forgets all but his own name in the whirlwind of lust that his brother bestows upon him. So he places his hands on his brother's chest and neck and lets the world fall away until nothing matters but Thor's heart hammering in his chest, his quick breaths escaping from in between parted lips and his huge member ravishing his younger brother's body. And while the God of Mischief is completely lost for words in his exaltation, Thor keeps on whispering the only two syllables which still remain in this limitless time between sunset and sunrise: "Loki…"

As the sun comes up behind the steep mountains and rolling hills of Asgard and gently brings its golden light back to the world, Thor's ravenous thrusts become more measured and mindful. After his passionate lust has given way to the urgent desire of bringing satisfaction not only to himself but to his brother aswell, he leans down to kiss Loki's incredible lips and then puts his weight on his left arm alone, thereby effectually freeing his right hand in order to use it for a more important purpose: Tenderly placing it around his lover's manhood, he goes to find a common rhythm in which to move both his hips and his fingers. With his brother's stiff cock covered in his gentle grip, Thor pulls his penis out as far as he dares only to softly push back in while he moves his hand up and down Loki's throbbing member. And with this change of pace, their sex becomes even more amazing. Where before it was swift and strong now it is slow and sensitive, where it was crashing and keen, now it is calm and caring, where it was deep and dirty now it is delicate and delicious.

And as a dazzling morning follows the stormy night outside the palace walls, the nightly storm in the prince's chambers is brought to a glorious close: Watching his brother's face distort in the sweet throes of passion, Thor delivers a few more endlessly slow but eternally intense thrusts, moving his hand along in a never-ceasing desire to provide boundless bliss to his partner. And when finally he feels that his brother is on the verge of climax, Thor gives Loki the last thing he needs to find release under his touch: He leans down to bring his forehead to his little brother's temple and whispers the husky words into his lover's ear: "You mean the world to me…"

When Loki comes in his arms, Thor is mesmerized by the force of pleasure pulsing through his brother's body. Mouth open to scream his lover's name, eyes closed so he can lose himself in his frenzy, hands clutching at Thor's sides to hold him on the ground, Loki embraces his big brother's gift of ultimate satisfaction. Gazing down upon him with a loving gaze glowing on his lovely face, Thor waits for his little brother to finish, a pleased smile playing on his kiss-swollen lips. And only when Loki – drawing in deep breaths to calm himself and looking up at his lover with an enthralling smile on his divine features – has been fully satisfied and can now wish for nothing more than to see his dear brother join him in this heavenly state of blissful delight does Thor allow for his own orgasm to take hold of him and finds sweet release in between his brother's legs.

When it is over, he pulls out and lets his heavy body drop gracefully onto the comfortable mattress next to his beautiful lover. Loki – slowly closing his long legs and turning to his side – gathers his brother up in his arms and gently kisses his pink lips until blessed sleep pulls them both far, endlessly far away from reality.


End file.
